1. Field
Methods and systems are disclosed for receiving and decoding electromagnetic-based information and its communication within a well.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,141 (Briles et al.) discloses a system for remote downhole well telemetry. Telemetry communication is used for monitoring oil well conditions and recording instruments which are located in a vicinity of a bottom of a gas or oil recovery pipe.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,141, known telemetry systems include a radio frequency (RF) generator/receiver base station that communicates electrically with conductive piping located in a borehole. The RF frequency is characterized as being electromagnetic radiation between 3 Hz and 30 GHz. A downhole electronics module having a reflecting antenna receives a radiated carrier signal from the RF generator/receiver. The radiated carrier signal is then modulated and reflected, the modulation being responsive to downhole measurements performed by the electronics module. The reflected, modulated signal is transmitted by the pipe to the surface of the well where it can be detected by the RF generator/receiver. The detected signal is analyzed to determine drilling conditions within the borehole.
Notwithstanding the benefits of such an above-described system, signal strength limitations inherent to the technique can limit the technique's overall applicability. Accordingly, an improved technique could provide improved signal strength—particularly wherein an electromagnetic (EM) pulse is used in place of standard RF signals.